O Dragão E A Espada
by Lina.Johnny.Black
Summary: Apêndice 2. Uma aventura de Godric Gryffindor contando como ele possuiu a tão famosa espada que foi usada por Harry e Neville um século depois.


Godric cavalgava com seu exército pela trilha em uma densa floresta. Estavam indo lutar ao lado do rei da Espanha contra os mouros e chegariam em cinco dias.

A noite estava caindo e suas costas doíam enormemente. Desde que saíra do seu reino, há dois dias, descansara muito pouco.

- Vamos montar acampamento aqui mesmo.

- No meio da floresta? – perguntou Henrique, seu irmão.

- É o jeito. Temos que descansar. Minhas costas estão me matando! – espreguiçou-se. Desceu do cavalo e foi seguido pelos seus homens.

Depois de tudo montado, com várias barracas, os cavalos presos e as armas deixadas de lado, os homens se reuniram em volta de uma grande fogueira.

- Quantos de nós será que voltarão para suas famílias? – um dos soldados perguntou. Godric interrompeu, repreendendo-o.

- Ei. Não diga isso. Fazemos isso pelo nosso rei e nossas famílias. E não quero saber de negativismo. Se chegarmos lá pensando em morrer, nunca conseguiremos, ouviram? Quero que todos pensem em quantos mouros conseguirão derrotar e quando veremos nossas belas damas de novo. – sorriu.

Os homens concordaram e pegaram vinho para beber.

A hora já ia alta e de repente Henrique o cutucou.

- Irmão, olhe aquilo.

- O que? – Godric olhou para a direção que ele apontava e viu fogo no céu, vindo de alguns quilômetros além. – Mas o que é aquilo...?

- Não sei.

Depois de algumas horas, quando todos já estavam dormindo profundamente, um som reverberou em toda a floresta. Os homens levantaram assustados procurando a origem dele, mas nada encontraram.

- O que foi isso, capitão? – um dos soldados perguntou.

- Não sei... – procurava em volta e no céu. Nada.

- Parecia um monstro ou sei lá.

- Ou até mesmo... – um outro ia continuar, mas Godric pediu silêncio.

- Estão ouvindo isso?

- O que?

Todos fizeram silêncio, então conseguiram escutar gritos de pessoas, barulho de espadas e novamente o urro do monstro, só que dessa vez, mais distante.

- Vamos! – Godric correu para sua armadura. Vestiu-a rapidamente, apanhou sua espada, escudo e lança, e subiu em seu cavalo.

- Aonde vamos? – Henrique perguntou, mas fez o mesmo que o irmão e capitão.

- Salvar essas pessoas. Depressa homens! O dever de um cavaleiro é proteger qualquer pessoa que precise de ajuda. Vamos!

Todos o seguiram e começaram uma rápida cavalgada em direção aos sons.

Finalmente, depois de algum tempo subindo uma colina, chegaram a uma pequena aldeia. Estava em chamas, pessoas corriam para todos os lados e um enorme bicho voador jogava fogo para todas as direções.

- Jesus! – um soldado exclamou, espantado. – Mas o que é aquilo?

- É um...

- DRAGÃO! CUIDADO COM O DRAGÃO! – um dos aldeões gritou para seus companheiros. – Corram!

Eles eram estranhos. Pareciam pequenos e muito feios. No início achara que eram crianças, mas crianças não tinham barbas...

Antes, porém, que pudesse meditar melhor sobre o que eram aqueles seres, seu senso de cavaleiro falou mais alto.

- Temos que ajudá-los. – puxou a espada e correu para a aldeia.

De início os seres se assustaram, pensando que além do dragão ainda tinham pessoas lhe atacando, mas depois perceberam que era ajuda.

Godric ordenou que pegassem os arcos e flechas e acertassem o dragão. Como ele mesmo não tinha essa arma, pegou sua lança e a jogou.

Acertou no flanco direito do animal, que soltou um enorme guincho.

Após repetidos ataques, finalmente ele desistiu e foi embora. Os cavaleiros ajudaram a apagar o fogo da aldeia e quando terminaram de arrumar tudo, o dia já estava amanhecendo.

Os pequenos os convidaram para entrar em seus minúsculos aposentos e lhes serviram grandes canecas de cerveja.

- Obrigado! Pelo menos temporariamente estamos a salvo! – a voz era fininha e engraçada. Godric tentou não rir.

- Acham que ele vai voltar?

- Ele sempre volta. Aqui não é nossa morada original.

- Não? – perguntou.

- Não. Morávamos nas montanhas. Ali. – apontou, pela janela, para uma grande montanha a alguns quilômetros. – Mas ele apareceu e tivemos que fugir. Não satisfeito em roubar tudo que era nosso, além da morada, ainda volta e meia reaparece aqui na vila para nos atormentar.

- Desculpem-me perguntar, mas...o que são vocês? – um dos soldados perguntou, intrigado. Godric o olhou feio. Isso poderia ofendê-los!

- Somos duendes.

Os homens se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

- Duendes? E vocês guardam um pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris? – o mesmo soldado perguntou.

- Não só potes, como rios de ouro, pedras preciosas e outros tesouros.

Fez-se silêncio sepulcral. Até que um novo estouro de gargalhadas o quebrou.

- Esses anõezinhos são uma comédia. – Henrique riu.

- Não somos anões! Somos duendes! – um outro gritou, irritado.

- CALADOS. – Godric levantou irritado. – Deixem-nos em paz. Vamos embora. Temos que seguir nossa missão.

- Esperem! – um duende com a barba extremamente longa e parecia ser o mais velho dali, veio correndo. – Por favor, nos ajudem a nos livrarmos do dragão! Daremos bastante ouro para vocês.

- Olha, eu adoraria ajudar, mas temos uma missão a cumprir e já estamos atrasados por causa de vocês. – Godric falou, tentando não parecer grosso. Estava morrendo de sono e sua dor nas costas voltara.

- Por favor. Farei a mais bela espada que já viu na vida se fizer isso.

- Não é pelo presente...eu faria de graça. Mas temos que obedecer nosso rei.

- Por favor. – o duende suplicava. Parecia prestes a cair no choro.

Godric suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Vou ajudar.

- O que? – Henrique veio até ele, rapidamente. – Godric! Temos que ir!

- Não posso deixá-los assim. Vocês continuam a viagem sem mim. Eu os deixo sob o seu comando, Henrique. E assim que eu matar o dragão, os encontro.

- Você não vai derrotar um dragão sozinho. – ele riu sem acreditar no que ouvia. – Está louco?

- Esqueceu que tenho algo que ninguém mais tem? – falou em voz baixa para que apenas o irmão ouvisse. – Vou ficar bem.

O garoto concordou, ainda hesitante.

- Bom, se você acha que vai ficar bem...confio em você, meu capitão. – sorriu. – Não demore.

- Pode deixar. – falou agora para seus homens: – Continuem a viagem com Henrique no comando. Encontrá-los-ei em breve.

Houve muito cochicho, mas ninguém ia contra as ordens do seu líder, por isso apanharam suas coisas e foram de volta para a marcha.

Godric esperou que eles se afastassem e pegou suas armas.

- Espere. – o velho duende disse. Correu com suas perninhas curtas até uma casa e voltou com um longo pedaço de madeira. – Percebo que você tem poderes mágicos, diferente daqueles homens. Por isso lhe dou essa varinha.

- Varinha? – Godric arregalou os olhos.

- Sim. Varinha de 50 cm, fibra do coração do rei dos dragões, Magno, e madeira do primeiro salgueiro lutador da terra. Foi me dado por um grande bruxo e agora eu, Ragunk O Primeiro, dou a você.

- Puxa...obrigado. Eu nunca tive uma varinha.

- Então cuidado. É muito poderosa. É conhecida como a varinha das varinhas. Não se preocupe...ela vai te obedecer. Dizem que uma varinha só muda a fidelidade para outro bruxo, se for ganha em um duelo. Mas como essa não é usada a mais de 200 anos, isso não vai acontecer.

- Ela...esquece? – Godric riu. O duende deu de ombros.

- Não sei o que acontece. Mas acontece.

- Obrigado. – apanhou a varinha e guardou junto com a sua velha espada.

Subiu em seu cavalo e foi em direção às montanhas.

O caminho foi longo e difícil e horas se passaram até que conseguisse chegar na clareira onde ficava o sopé da montanha. Quanto mais avançava, mais percebia que as árvores iam ficando escassas e tudo parecia queimado. A grama estava amarelada e via cinzas por todo o canto.

Entrou na abertura da caverna e foi seguindo o caminho que via em sua frente. Estava ficando escuro e não conseguia ver um palmo à sua frente. Lembrou-se de que certa vez ouvira falar de um feitiço para iluminar o ambiente.

- Como era mesmo...? – falou em um sussurro, mas que com o eco se expandiu e pareceu que tinha gritado. Esperava que o dragão não tivesse ouvido. – Ah..._lumus._

Uma luz branca surgiu na ponta da varinha e Godric pôde prosseguir sem problema. Finalmente chegou ao coração da montanha e viu que o dragão dormia tranquilamente em uma enorme galeria vazia.

Pensou em atacá-lo aproveitando que ele estava desacordado, mas não gostava de luta nenhuma injusta.

- Ei. Dragão. Acorde.

O imenso animal abriu os olhos, confuso com aquela voz e procurou em volta. Viu o homem no chão e estreitou os olhos.

Começou a rugir e fumaça saiu de sua enorme boca. Godric conhecia vários feitiços que já tinha lido em livros proibidos pela igreja católica e conseguira esconder alguns antes de serem queimados, mas nunca havia usado uma varinha, então não saberia se daria certo.

O dragão abriu sua bocarra e cuspiu uma labareda de fogo em sua direção. Godric gritou, apontando a varinha:

- _Aquamenti!_ – um grande jato d'água saiu e conseguiu vencer o fogo, entrando pela garganta do animal que começou a tossir engasgado. – _Confringo!_ – uma luz roxa saiu e a parte direita do bicho foi atingida com uma explosão. Mas não fez nem um arranhão.

O dragão aproveitou a deixa para mandar mais uma bola de fogo em Godric, que rolou para o lado e começou a correr. Tentou lembrar o que ouvira sobre dragões quando sua mãe contava histórias para ele dormir.

Tinham a parte superior coberta por uma grossa camada, tão dura que era impossível trespassar, a parte de baixo era tão lisa que qualquer lâmina escorregava sem conseguir atingi-lo. No entanto, como todos os seres, tinha um ponto fraco. No peito, onde ficava o coração.

Notou que aquela informação era válida. Enquanto fugia do fogo, observou que ele usava uma grande armadura no local! Que dragão esperto!

Como faria para atingi-lo?

Acabou distraindo-se com esses pensamentos e não viu que a grande calda vinha em sua direção. Acertou-lhe bem na boca do estômago e o jogou contra a parede.

Sentiu a cabeça rodar e vontade de vomitar. Tudo estava escuro, mas não podia desmaiar ou seria seu fim.

O dragão o pegou com a pata dianteira e o trouxe para perto da boca. Um pouco tonto, havia deixado a varinha cair. O animal começou a apertá-lo e Godric berrou de dor, sentindo seus ossos correndo o risco de virarem pó.

Conseguiu puxar a espada e cortou-lhe as garras fora. O dragão soltou um rugido ensurdecedor e o soltou. Godric começou a cair, mas conseguiu se segurar no laço que prendia o peitoral do dragão. Com a espada cortou o laço e a armadura se soltou.

Foram os dois ao chão.

Era a maior armadura que já vira. E a mais pesada também. E infelizmente estava bem em cima dele. Sentiu que algumas costelas tinham sido fraturadas e cuspiu sangue.

O dragão, irritado e com dor, foi para cima dele. Godric viu que a varinha estava a apenas alguns metros. Tentou apanhar com a mão, mas não conseguiu.

O animal soltou mais fogo, mas o cavaleiro conseguiu encolher-se e a armadura o protegeu. Infelizmente ela absorvera o calor e estava escaldante.

Godric pensou: é o meu fim. Mas por que eu tive que aceitar essa luta idiota?

Respirou fundo e viu que não era de seu feitio desistir. Não podia virar covarde. Apanhou sua espada e deu graças a Deus por estar com luvas, ou ela queimaria a palma de sua mão. Com a espada trouxe a varinha mais para perto.

O dragão estava se preparando para mais uma rajada de fogo, quando Godric conseguiu segurar a varinha. Apontou-a em direção ao peito dele e gritou:

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Na mesma hora ele estancou, de olhos esbugalhados e sem reação alguma. Como se fosse uma estátua gigante. Godric suspirou aliviado. Tinha conseguido.

O corpo molenga começou a pender, e Godric percebeu que era cedo demais para se sentir vitorioso. O dragão estava perigosamente vindo em sua direção.

Em desespero, apontou a varinha para a armadura em cima do seu corpo e gritou:

- _Bombarda Maxima!_ – a peça metálica voou para longe de forma brusca e Godric conseguiu correr, ignorando as dores em todo seu corpo, para salvar sua vida.

Finalmente o pesado corpo caiu com um enorme estrondo que balançou toda a montanha. O medo de Godric era que ela começasse a ruir, mas por sorte nada mais aconteceu. Encostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos. Com a adrenalina no corpo acabando percebeu que nunca sentira tanta dor na vida.

Conseguiu se arrastar de volta para a saída e com muito esforço subiu em seu cavalo. A cada galope sentia que parecia que um tecido da sua pele se desfazia.

Finalmente chegou na aldeia e sem mais força alguma deixou-se cair no chão, desacordado.

Despertou dentro de uma casa. Estava deitado em duas minúsculas camas que alguém juntou para que ele pudesse caber ali.

Não sentia mais dores, mas notou que ainda tinha cortes e seu peito estava enfaixado.

Ouviu um movimento vindo da entrada do quarto. Era Ragunk.

- Eu sabia que conseguiria!

- Que bom que você tinha tanta certeza, porque eu duvidei seriamente... – falou, com a voz rouca. – Como não sinto mais dor?

- Temos magia também. Um pouco diferente da dos bruxos, mas serve para algumas coisas, como curar.

- Ahhh que bom. Fico feliz em saber.

- Sua varinha está ao lado da cama e enchi bolsas de ouro e já coloquei no seu cavalo para quando quiser partir. E aqui... – ele se aproximou da cama com um embrulho nos braços. - ...está o prometido. Sua espada.

Abriu o embrulho e mostrou a espada mais bela que Godric jamais imaginara ver na vida. Brilhava mais do que a lua prateada e era incrustada de rubis. O punho possuía vários adornos e desenhos entalhados e com inscrições em runas. Na lâmina tinha seu nome escrito: Godric Gryffindor.

- Meu Deus. – falou, espantado. – Nunca vi arma mais linda!

- Maravilhosa, não é? E a lâmina é mágica. Absorve tudo que poderá lhe fortalecer. Em vez de envelhecer e precisar ser afiada sempre, ela vai ficar cada vez mais poderosa.

- Como sabe meu sobrenome? – conseguiu balbuciar a pergunta mais idiota que pôde pensar. Com aquela bela imagem diante de si e perguntava aquilo?

- Um dos seus cavaleiros comentou. Tome. É sua.

Godric a apanhou e notou como era leve. Parecia uma pena que tinha nas mãos. Começou a fazer a espada se mover de forma ágil com um barulho de deslocamento de ar.

- Perfeita em cada detalhe.

- Agora descanse. Você terá que correr muito para alcançar seu exército e chegar ao seu destino no tempo determinado.

Com muito custo Godric colocou a espada deitada ao lado de si e tentou dormir. Ficou admirando-a por bastante tempo, até que o cansaço o vencesse.

Jamais esqueceria aquela missão que agora, mais do que nunca, não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter aceitado.


End file.
